


Maybe Annihilation isn't so Bad

by FIREDRA6ON



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Master/Pet, Pet Names, female Grima, queen grima, sharp teeth, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FIREDRA6ON/pseuds/FIREDRA6ON
Summary: The resurrection of the Dragon God of Annihilation draws near. You, however, are prematurely taken from the battlefield to instead meet the new Queen of Plegia.Fem!Grima x Reader





	Maybe Annihilation isn't so Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I love female Grima more than I should, she makes me so gay and I was inspired to make something gay about her.

"Gods dammit..." You mutter to yourself, drowsiness slowly fading. You shuffle around to a sitting position before feeling the rough rope binding your wrists together behind your back. You slowly open your eyes, trying to adjust to the bright torch light.  
  
"Of course Plegians have a cold stone dungeon..." You huff, eyes darting around the small room you've woken up in. To no one's surprise, the walls are dark stone and the door is made of thick metal bars. How generic. As you assess your predicament, a memory of last night returns. You along with the other Shepards were separated from Chrom and Robin by some arcane force. You fight alongside your companions against encroaching Grimleals. Individually they weren't difficult but their shear number began to overwhelm you. They had backed you into a corner, and for a reason unknown to you, rather than taking the opportunity to kill you, one of them instead bashed you over the head. You were immediately sent unconscious. You wince, remembering the pain of getting whacked so hard. You'd rub the bump they gave you but your hands are tied.

  
You're startled out of your contemplation by heavy footsteps and jangling metal steadily making their way toward your cell. You suddenly feel very anxious, a sense of helplessness washes over you as you realise your sword is nowhere to be found. You skitter to the back of the cramped space, hoping the person making those footsteps isn't coming for you.  
A tall person decked entirely in armor stops just in front of your door. So much for that... They pull out a set of keys and yank the door open with a bit too much force. The hinges creak angrily. The figure stares at you unnervingly, it doesn't take long to know what they want. You stand up on shaky legs, trying to use the wall to balance. You shuffle over to the knight. A large metal covered hand grabs you by the arm and begins to drag you off.

  
"The queen requests your appearance." _The queen? Isn't... Isn't Validar the ruler of Plegia? Did Aversa take his place or something?_  
You nod shakily to the knight but they either don't notice or don't care. Regardless, they're taking you to this supposed queen whether you want to or not.

 

\---------------------

  
A few winding passages and way too many stairs later, you're dragged into a long and vast room. Complete with large pillars and only somewhat torn drapery and rugs. A throne stands at the end of the long room, you can't quite tell who's sitting on the throne but they're definitely not Validar OR Aversa.

  
You don't have to guess for long as you rapidly aproach the Plegian throne. However, the person you see is probably the last person you expected to be seated at such a bloodsoaked throne.  
"R-Robin?" Your voice is shaky and terrified. This woman looks like your tactician and good friend, but... everything is off about her. A dark aura surrounds her, deep and purple. And when you're finally brought to the bottom steps leading to the throne, you suck in a sharp breath. Robin isn't suppose to have 6 demonic eyes!

  
She chuckles darkly, a strange mix of the kind voice you've grown accustomed to and a deep villainous sound. "Oooo, so close! No, I am not her. **I am the wings of despair, the breath of ruin! I am the Fell Dragon, Grima, and you will kneel before me!** " You're forcibly pushed down to your knees by the knight, although with how much your legs feel like jello, you doubt you needed their help. "I've had my eye on you for a while now, you're pretty good with a sword, aren't you?" You're not sure whether you're suppose to answer that or not, so to play it safe, you keep your mouth shut. "I wonder if you're good at handling... other long and hard things." She winks at you, or well, her three left eyes do.   
  
 _I-Is she... flirting with me?_  Despite your underlying fear, you feel your cheeks heat up at the suggestive nature.  
  
"No need to be shy, my pet. I take care of my belongings~."  
  
"B-Belongings?" You say, barely above a whisper but her dragon ears pick it up regardless.  
  
"Ah, maybe I'm getting a bit ahead of myself. I had you brought before me to give you a generous offer. You can either become my loyal pet and join me in a new glorious era under my rule. Or, you can become a part of this world's fertilizer along with all those others who dare defy me." She gives an unnervingly calm smile after dropping such a heavy decision on your shoulders. The fact that there are six intense eyes piercing right through you.  
  
"B-Bu-what ab-" you exhale a harsh breath, "about my friends? I c-can't just... abandon them." She sighs, although the smile remains on her face, as if that's the response she was expecting.  
  
"Well they are a direct threat to my rule. I can't exactly have a rebellion start up, can I?" She shifts in her seat, "I'll make you a deal." She raises a hand, dark purple scales seem to be replacing where her skin once was. She beckons to you with one of her talons. "Come here, little one, and I'll tell you about my special offer." Dumbfounded by her behavior, you're slow to stand. Hesitantly, you make your way up the steps to stand in front of the powerful dragon goddess. Your hands fidget nervously in their bonds. You don't know how you feel about this being of destruction, but the more time you spend with her, the less negative thoughts you have. 

  
A small shriek erupts from your throat as she grabs the back of your legs and swiftly pulls you into her lap. Your face bursts into flame at the close proximity your faces are now at. Grima gives you a wide toothy grin, enjoying your reaction. _Naga's tears, she has some insanely sharp teeth!_  You're somewhat ashamed with yourself for how much you like them.

  
"Nervous one, aren't you? Don't worry, I like that about you, keeps things interesting." Her sharp talons slowly begin to drag up along your legs. Just enough to tear through your clothes but not enough to break skin. You attempt to give some kind of response, but all that comes out is a whimper. She snickers at that, "You're just trying to make me love you, huh? Well it's working." One of her clawed hands leaves your thighs to lightly grab your chin. "Alright, now, onto the deal. I'll keep your friends alive, despite their obvious threat to me, but only if you pledge complete loyalty to me. You'll be my cute little pet and be by my side at all times. I'll take care of you and make sure you have everything you need and want." She leans in closer, hot breath ghosting over your ear. "Of course, you'll help me with my own needs but I assure you, you'll enjoy them too." A shiver runs down your spine, her close proximity and sensual tone mess with your head. It's hard to think straight, like you're under her spell. Which, in all fairness, could be what's happening, but you feel you still have enough free will for it not to be a charming spell.

  
"You... You promise not to harm my friends?" You look into her eyes --specifically the ones humans normally have-- for any kind of ill intent. Of course, she radiates dark aura, but you get a sense that for once, she's being truthful.

  
"I promise that as long as you obey me, they will not be harmed. By me at least, I can't control what happens otherwise." You break eye contact to consider her words. She's quite literally the god of Annihilation, there's really no reason for her to keep her word. But... there's a feeling of sincerity in her tone. It's not like you have many other options anyway. And it sure does feel nice to be wanted by someone so powerful.

  
"O-Okay... I uh, I'll be your pet. Um, woof?" She snorts, not expecting you to do something so dorky.

  
"Excellent choice, definitely the better option. I'll be taking good care of you from now on, my little pet~." Her hands shift over your body into a more possessive way. Her six eyes bore holes into you, they gleam as they rake over your form.  
"Now about those needs of mine~."


End file.
